Kree'arra
Kree'arra is an aviansie and is one of Armadyl's most trusted generals. He is guarded by his 3 generals: Flight Kilisa, Flockleader Geerin, and Wingman Skree. During the quest The World Wakes, Kree'arra, along with many other important followers of other gods, discover that the player had found Guthix's home, and gather forces to break in to kill Guthix, ending his edicts and allowing their gods to return. During the quest, Kree'arra fights the player reluctantly after the player insists that they must reach Guthix before any other of the commanders. Abilities ]] When Kree'arra is fought during The World Wakes he has significantly lower stats and gains some additional abilities, making the fight fairly different from when he is fought normally. When fought as part of God Wars Dungeon Hard Mode, he gains the abilities he had during The World Wakes, although instead of having significantly lower stats, they are significantly higher. He also has significantly better drops, although the chances for Armadyl armour are not increased. Whirlwinds The main difference in these fights is that Kree'arra has summoned blue and yellow whirlwinds, which roam around the room. Touching one of these whirlwinds can deal over 2500 damage, which is capable of killing players very quickly. Storms, align to me! Occasionally, Kree'arra will walk towards the centre of the room, shouting "Storms align to me!", and summons all of the whirlwinds in the room, causing them to head towards him. Once all of the whirlwinds have reached him, he shouts "Feel Armadyl's power!" and releases the whirlwinds, causing them to shoot out of him in various different directions towards the edge of the room. Strategy Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons & Ammo Armour Potions Other Hard mode drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * After killing Kree'arra multiple times in one trip, the Adventurer's Log will read "I killed X graceful followers of Armadyl, all called Kree'arra. The gods have little imagination for names." * Kree'arra was buffed after the God Wars Instanced update due to players being able to camp with the use of Soul Split, a dungeoneering prayer necklace and Bonecrusher. The buffs included: ** A 10,000 life points boost, taking his health from 65,000 to 75,000. ** Kree'arra's bodyguards health increased from 5,475 to 10,000 life points. * Kree'arra is one of two monsters that drops a full Crystal key. The other monster is the Corporeal Beast. * Kree'arra is the only one of the four original generals that is capable of attacking with all three combat styles. Nex also attacks with all three styles, but was released later. * For a long time, there was a glitch where when viewing Kree'arra on the Beasts Tab, behind him shows an altar of Saradomin, and not an altar of Armadyl. * There is currently a bug where Kree'arra will attempt to melee/use melee attacks against the player even if they are attacking him directly. Gallery Kree'arra death.png|Players killing Kree'arra. Duels - Kree'arra.png|Kree'arra's RuneScape Duel Card Kree'arra concept.jpg|Kree'arra concept art. es:Kree'arranl:Kree'arrafi:Kree'arra Category:Bosses Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Aviansie Category:Armadyleans